Goosebumps Slappy for Mayor
by HappySlappy101
Summary: 20 year old Jack Leon is a huge fan of candidate Roy Balern of Sullie Town, but lately something feels off about him... something not quite right. He looks like himself, sounds like himself, but his actions aren't of him. It's like he's taking orders from someone, or something. But who? That is the very question Jack tends to find out. Reader Beware, You're in For a Scare.
1. Chapter 1

GOOSEBUMPS

Slappy For Mayor

By HappySlappy101

Chapter 1

"Roy Balern in the race for mayor of Sullie Town! He believes in truth, justice, patriotism, and the American way! Vote Balern now!"

"Yes!" I shouted at my T.V. screen "yes! go Balern show those other candidates what it really means to be American!". My dog looked up curiously as I shouted at my television set. "Sorry Bowser," I stated. Sometimes I get ahead of myself.

Oh! How rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Jack Leon, and despite how childish I sound I am 20 years old and have just moved into my house from college. Also you just met my dog Bowser earlier, he is a pug. Anyway as you can see I am a huge fan of Roy Balern, but by the time I'm writing this something seems off about him. He seems meaner, but in a way that's not obvious. To let you know what I mean by that we are going to have to pick up where we left off. Where were we anyway? Oh! Yes! Me shouting at my T.V. screen, like a complete child.

"I wish I could meet Mr. Balern in real life", I thought. "What time is it anyway?" I looked at my watch, it was nearly 10:00pm. "Geez I should really get to bed I have to go to work tomorrow". I walked out of the front room, which was by the front door and in front of the kitchen, and headed to my room. My front door had a "Child's Play" poster taped to the outside, which if I am to be honest is weird that I have. Especially considering that I hate dolls, any type of doll. I used to scream whenever I would see a doll at "Toys R Us" (the girls would laugh at me afterwards). I just couldn't help having that poster I'm just a huge nerd, plus I'm just addicted to creepy things. "Good night Chucky," I whispered. The eyes of the doll in the poster were seemingly staring at me, as I moved my hand to open the door. The rest of my room was filled with less creepy nerdy stuff, like Nintendo games/consoles, DC/Marvel posters, and much more. My bed had a blanket with skulls on it, and my pillows had cases with the Nintendo characters Mario and Luigi on it. After putting Bowser in his crate I laid down, and closed my eyes.

I woke up with a start. I looked at my clock that was to the right of my black drawer, it was 3:05am. "Geez," I thought yawning. "I never wake up early," I for some reason muttered. Suddenly I had a weird feeling that something was off. I felt like I was being watched. I decided to look around the room. Looking over everything until… what? Bowser wasn't in his crate!

"Bowser!" I shouted. Nothing not even a the sound of his footsteps. I got up from my bed and went to look for my dog. The hallway was dark as I exited my room. After checking the bathroom, because that's where Bowser goes if he's not locked in his crate at night, I decided to check the front room. Still nothing. I checked everywhere I could think of, and I still couldn't find my precious.

"There's nothing you can do now," I told myself, "You'll look for him in the morning". Maybe I will put out flyers saying, Missing Dog. I walked back down the hallway. I gave a startled jump as I reached my door... It was just the "Chucky" poster.

"Man! I really need to get rid of that thing!" I told at myself. I was about to put my hand on the doorknob when I for some reason grew hesitant. For some reason the hairs on my back were raised, but why was I so afraid. Was it because Bowser was missing.

"Yes," I told myself, "that has to be it". Slowly and cautiously I moved my hand to the door. The doorknob was ice cold when I finally found the courage to actually touch the thing. Slowly I opened the door to my room, and then suddenly I found myself quickly swinging it open. The door went, SLAM! As it hit the wall. I jumped back shocked, and confused at what I had just done.

"What is with me tonight," I wondered as I walked into my room. I went to Bowser's crate to see if maybe he had somehow come back in while I was out looking for him. Unfortunately he was still gone. Sighing I turned to my bed and gasped. I almost screamed in shock and horror. Because on my bed standing on two legs was something about three feet tall. It was human shaped, and looked like it had round dead blue eyes, blue dead eyes that were staring unblinkingly at me.

"What's the big idea!" I shouted, "is someone trying to pull a prank on me, if so it isn't funny!"

"Your right," the figure standing on the bed suddenly said in a high pitched raspy voice. I jumped startled by this thing, no! No not thing, it had to be a person there was no other explanation.

"You want to know what's really funny though," the 'person' said

"What?" I said suspicious and frightened.

"The fact that you'll think this was just a dream!"

Suddenly the figure on the bed started laughing this evil high pitched laughter. It started moving towards me. Closer, and closer, and closer! It was almost near me now. Any moment I would be able to clearly see what this freak looked like….. And it terrified me.

"Why are you doing this!" I screamed. But it continued to walk toward me, the sound of it's evil laughter filling the room.

"No," I whimpered, "No. No stay back, NOOOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Slappy for Mayor

Chapter 2

I woke with a start, it was just a nightmare… but it felt so real somehow. Slowly my breathing slowed down, and I looked around my room scared out of my mind. Everything seems like it was where it should be. Then I remembered Bowser. My dog had gotten out of his crate somehow. Hopping off my bed, I went to check on Bowser's crate. When I got in view of my dog's crate my heart nearly stopped. Bowser was missing from his crate… just like in my nightmare. Getting anxious I quickly left my room in search for my dog. Going down the hallway I decided to check the front room. Maybe, hopefully Bowser would actually be in the front room unlike in my nightmare. Going to the front I looked in the kitchen real quick before finally heading to the front room. "Please, please be in the front room", I thought anxiously. I looked in the front room fearing that I wouldn't find my dog, and… THANK GOODNESS!

My precious dog was lying asleep in front of the television. Letting out a breath of relief I headed back to my room. I needed to get ready for my new job that I got hired for about three days ago now. I was about to be a journalist, and I get my first assignment today. "Hopefully I'm not late", I thought as I walked down the hallway toward my room. After I reached my room I gave a small gasp of horror, and confusion. My "Child's Play" poster I had taped to my wall had been ripped. The Chucky part of the poster had been ripped apart. "How could this have happened!", I asked myself. It couldn't have been Bowser for the poster was too high up, and it didn't look like claw marks, but if it wasn't my dog then what else could it be. Suddenly a memory from my nightmare surfaced. In my nightmare the mysterious person, or thing, or whatever it was said, "the fact that you'll think this is a dream." Could that nightmare really have actually happened? Unfortunately there was no time to dwell on it now, I had to get to work.

"There was no sign of a break in, so there's not enough evidence to get the cops involved", I thought to myself as I entered the small building where I would hopefully be working for a long time. "The SullieTimes" was where I work.

"Hey!" I called out to someone. "Do you know where to go to get assignments?"

"Uh. Yeah, you just go to that desk over there and request to speak to a supervisor", a very helpful man in a suit said.

"Thanks", I said, as I headed towards the desk he spoke of.

A receptionist was sitting at the desk talking to someone over the phone.

"Look sir", the receptionist said to the person on the phone, "I don't know what your cat has to do with anything, but this is a news company not a vet. So unless this is to ask for a job interview, or something that can be reported on I'm afraid I'm going to have to hang up." SLAM!

"Someone having cat troubles", I asked.

"I don't know, probably another prank caller" he replied, "you have no idea how many prank calls we get a day, anyway can I help you, or are you just here to chat?"

"Oh! Yeah!" I replied, "I'm looking for where I can go to get an assignment, I'm new here and don't really know the place."

"No problem sir, you see that room over there you just wait in there, and a supervisor should be there to greet you eventually"

"Ok, thanks man!"

"No problem, and good luck on your first day"

The room of which the receptionist spoke of had a wooden door, with a window that had some kind of label that was wearing off. Opening the door I walked in and found a seat. The chairs in here were all wooden surrounding a wooden table. "Geez", I thought, "someone really likes wood."

I had been waiting for seemed like hour when I started feeling chilly. The air had gone cold, and the hairs on my back stood up, just like during my dream the other night. "Oh no! I'm not dreaming again am I!", I moaned. I felt like I was being watched that someone was staring right at me. The same feeling I had in my dream. No this couldn't be another dream. If it was it would most certainly not help with my anxiety. Every time I'd wake I would question whether it was real, or not. As my breathing started to increase with each passing moment I suddenly had the urge to look behind me. Slowly I started to turn my head. Nothing. "Silly me it was just my anx- AHH!" I shouted as something grabbed my shoulder.


End file.
